For example, a content providing system has been developed in which content is supplied from a user terminal to a server via a network to be stored in the server for another user terminal to get the stored content.
However, such a content providing system presents a problem that another terminal to which the content is eventually supplied must be notified of getting the content from the server for example, thereby complicating a user procedure.